


A trip to the bar

by Brespese



Category: Dice Funk Podcast D&D Campaign
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brespese/pseuds/Brespese
Summary: Drop gets an alternative ending





	A trip to the bar

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the bad summary but I hope you enjoy the content

Drop Goodwood was ready for death, ready for the last words that he heard to be  _ ‘’I’ll give you anything’’ _ , however he actually found himself surprised when he heard a  _ familiar  _ sentence starter from right behind him. 

 

_ ‘’Drop Goodwood~’’ _ for nearly the first time in his life Drop had a response to this 

 

‘’ _ Zavala’’ _ said in a monotone that gave a vague smugness 

 

‘’ _ Ooooh~ that’s a new tone.’’ _ the voice then cleared its’ throat, Drop knew that ‘’zavala’’ had no kind of voice and was doing this for dramatic effect. The voice continued ‘’ _ Well Drop Goodwood, actually I’m just gonna call you drop this one tiny little time, are you okay with that?’’  _

 

Drop grunted in agreement nodding 

 

‘’ _ Drop, Drop, Drop do you know how much strength it takes to sacrifice yourself? I have seen people sacrifice so much, but you’re different. Y’see sacrificing your _ **_self_ ** _ is different from sacrificing your life, you’re sacrificing your birth, sacrificing what you were, all you ever  _ **_would_ ** _ be… And the bit that concerns me, what you’ll die as’’ _

 

Drop was a bit shocked at Zavala’s statement, at the sentiment that the voice could feel something. A bit bewildered he replied ‘’ _ Where I’ll go?’’ _

 

Zavala replied almost instantly ‘’ _ Drop! If you were never  _ **_born_ ** _ then you never had any impact, you’d be pure essence, you’d be frolicking in wherever and how does that sound to you Drop, cause to me it doesn’t sound like Drop Goodwood’’ _

 

_ ‘’To be perfectly honest I’d rather not do any frolicking’’  _

 

_ ‘’ _ **_EXACTLY!’’_ **

 

_ ‘’So drop, here’s what I, Zaval, the very  _ **_concept_ ** _ of sacrifice am gonna do, I’m gonna sacrifice my scrutiny and edit one’a my dealios’, in order for you to go somewhere as yourself, does that sound good for you my Goodwood’’ _

 

Drop Shrugged and then looked a little pensive ‘’ _ why what’s in this for  _ **_you_ ** _ ’’  _

 

Zavala was quiet for a second and then did the ‘’dramatic effect throat cleansing’’ ‘’ _ Well you see Drop, I’ve been a long for a  _ **_very_ ** _ long time, being a fundamental concept of the universe and quite frankly, my good wood you’re one of the only things to keep me interested, hell I get the closest thing to what you call feelings’’  _

 

Drop shrugged ‘’ _ eh, I’ll give it a shot’’  _ after he said those words, Drop felt a feeling that almost felt foreign since seeing doorways with the branching futures. Warmth. Suddenly a creature made of mixed and matched body parts appeared in front of Drop. 

 

‘’ _ Well. Drop Goodwood, I guess this is goodbye. I’ll miss following you around but at least you’ll end up somewhere other than some field’’ the figure that was Zavala shot finger guns at Drop, Drop shot them back. The figure gazed at Drop with its’ Kobald eye and slowly a doorway to a bar opened up.  _ The figure disappeared and where it stood there was a sign that said **The Long Pole (rooms available)**

 

Drop shrugged and walked to the door, as he put his hand on it he heard Zavalas’ voice for possibly the last time. 

 

‘’ _ See ya my good wood, can’t imagine my ‘’time’’ without ya’’  _

 

Drop replied‘’ _ Same I think’’ _ and pushed the door open with gusto. Drop found himself in a rather drab looking pub, it was partially filled with people dressed in armor, bizarre clothes, uniforms and much more. He walked towards the bartender, and see how much everything cost, however, he was interrupted by a  **thick** Acamorian accent. 

 

‘’Hello~’’ when Drop turned to face who was calling out to him he saw a presumably Acamorian man in a bright purple hat and matching clothes winking at him. 

 

‘’ _ Um ...hi’’ _ drop responded 

 

‘’ _ Sup, the names Filet Mignon lord of Pottsylvania’’  _ the bright purple man said unconvincingly 

 

Drop stared at the man in the eyes for a solid five seconds and said ‘’ _ You know we’re both dead right? There’s no need to hide your identity, I can’t kill you any  _ **_more_ ** _ ’’  _

 

The bright purple man seemed to think for a second and said ‘’’’ _ Uh...yeah I knew that I was just  _ **_testing_ ** _ you’’ _ once again he said this unconvincingly ‘’ _ anyway um my name is Rinaldo’’  _

 

_ ‘’Drop’’  _

 

‘’ _ So drop, seeing as we’re gonna be here a while, you wanna hear some of my stories’’  _

 

Drop didn’t honestly want to but felt that it’d pass some time so Drop shrugged. 

 

Suddenly Rinaldos’ voice became heated and intense and immediately caught Drops’ attention ‘’ _ So there I was, at ‘’The Twist’’ (which was this seedy Stoneroot brothel). I was dancing at this pole getting a crowd hyped, when all of a sudden these traffickers came after me. I glanced up at the stairs and saw Jayne (who up to that point was my ‘’ally) I realized I had to do something. I managed to convince the  _ **_entire_ ** _ crowd to ‘’do the Rinaldo’’ they grabbed the traffickers and got them out my way. I dashed up the stairs… reached for my pockets… And then threw dirt in Jayne’s eyes and managed to knock her over a railing that was there… and just when this couldn’t get any more intense I used my whip’’ _ Rinaldo pointed to a partially gaudy whip attached to his belt ‘’ _ used it to get to connect to a chandelier and get down to the ground floor. Jayne transformed into a cat, I gave chase and I beat her into a floor chile’’  _

 

Rinaldo told that story in the most intense and charismatic way Drop had ever heard a story been told and could practically feel himself at the scene, however, he replied with:

  
‘’ _ Yeah that’s pretty cool. But lemme tell you about my man Ziggy Ribbits’’ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was an enjoyable read


End file.
